To Be Loved
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika Sungmin seindah itu. Dan ia... terpesona. /"Ya, Aku berubah...karena aku...jatuh cinta padamu."/ A KyuMin Fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ AU/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Don't be siders, please!


**To Be Loved**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mengerjap pagi itu. Mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sejenak ia hanya diam memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Kamar tidurnya.

Ya, Sungmin memilih untuk kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Berkumpul bersama keluarganya lagi setelah beberapa bulan mengasingkan dirinya. Tentu saja karena ia merindukan suasana hangat keluarganya, tetapi itu bukan satu-satunya alasan.

Cho Kyuhyun. Mantan tunangannya…atau lebih tepatnya calon suaminya sekarang?

Namja jangkung itu merupakan alasan lain untuk Sungmin kembali ke rumahnya. Ternyata mengasingkan diri waktu itu masih belum bisa menghapus lukanya. Kyuhyun kembali datang kepadanya, membuat rencana Sungmin untuk menyembuhkan 'lukanya' berantakan.

Entahlah, Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendatanginya, mengatakan penyesalannya dan meminta Sungmin kembali padanya.

Namja itu bahkan tahu perihal calon anak mereka, yang tentu saja sudah tidak ada. Sungmin sempat berpikir, apa ayahnya yang memberitahu Kyuhyun?

Sejak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang ke rumah tempatnya mengasingkan diri waktu itu, Sungmin belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Pagi harinya setelah ia menangis semalaman, dengan Kyuhyun disisinya, Sungmin langsung pergi dari sana. Ia terbangun dengan mata sembab dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur sambil memeluknya erat. Tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun, apalagi membangunkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan rumah itu. Kembali ke rumahnya, tempat berlindungnya yang paling nyaman.

Beberapa kali, tak terhitung malah, Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Tetapi ia masih belum bisa menjawab panggilan itu dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti mengapa. Kyuhyun benar, ia memang pengecut 'kan?

Sungmin mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap perutnya sendiri, dan kembali berbicara seolah ada anaknya didalam sana.

"Aegya… Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kembali, tepat ketika pinta kamarnya diketuk pelan dari luar.

"Hyung…"

Itu suara adiknya, Sungjin. Sungmin berdecak malas, untuk apa anak itu memanggilnya sepagi ini?

Dengan langkah malas-malasan ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke pintu kamarnya, berniat membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Wajah adiknya muncul saat ia membuka pintu setengahnya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun hyung datang, dia ada dibawah…"

"Bilang saja aku masih tidur."

"Sudah, tetapi dia bilang dia tahu kalau sedang dibohongi. Katanya _'Tidak mungkin tunanganku belum bangun. Dia rajin bangun setiap pukul enam, dan sekarang sudah pukul enam tiga puluh. Aku tidak mudah dibohongi Sungjin-ah.' _. Begitu."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Apa tadi? Kyuhyun menyebutnya tunangannya?

"Dia menyebutku sebagai tunangannya?"

Sungjin mengangkat bahunya. "Yeah, mungkin dia benar-benar suka padamu sekarang."

Sungmin sempat bergidik mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Kupikir kau ingat ucapanku tentang ingin hidup tenang?"

Sungjin tersenyum meminta maaf pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi, kurasa dia benar-benar menyesal, Hyung. Aku bisa lihat dari matanya."

Sungmin melengos. "Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihat matanya. Kuakui, aku takut melihat kilat kebencian lagi disana."

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya sewaktu menyusulmu ke Donggwang, Hyung? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Sungmin tampak risih. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dan sudah kubilang, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya."

"Dia panik setengah mati saat itu Hyung. Dia terbangun dan tidak mendapati dirimu dalam pelukannya, dia merasa benar-benar takut."

Sungmin memandang sangsi pada adiknya. "Benarkah?"

Sungjin mengangkat bahunya. "Setidaknya itu yang diceritakannya padaku."

Sungmin termangu, untuk sesaat merasa berharap bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar demikian. Panik dan mencemaskan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, temui dia sebentar saja."

Sungmin menggeleng enggan. Namja manis itu menggigiti bibirnya gelisah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk lambat-lambat.

"Baiklah, biar kukatakan kalau kau masih tidur karena semalam terus memikirkannya."

"Yah!"

Sungjin terkekeh pelan dan berbalik meninggalkan hyungnya yang cemberut di pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya bermaksud menggoda hyungnya itu, salah siapa menutup-nutupi perasaannya? Sungjin bisa melihat dengan jelas, Sungmin tampak merindukan Kyuhyun, matanya mengatakan itu. Tetapi Sungjin mengerti, luka yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun itu masih sangat membekas pada hyungnya.

Ia juga bisa melihat betapa Kyuhyun tampak frustasi dan begitu ingin menemui kakaknya. Tetapi tentu saja ia lebih membela Sungmin, karena kakaknya yang paling tersakiti disini. Hitung-hitung itu pelajaran untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun hyung, maaf sekali. Dia ternyata benar-benar masih tidur."

Sungjin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil, berharap Kyuhyun mengerti. Ayah dan ibunya sedang tak ada di rumah, dan mereka menitipkan Sungmin pada Sungjin.

"Benarkah?"

Sungjin tidak tega melihat raut kecewa di wajah lelah Kyuhyun. Namja calon kakak iparnya itu kelihatan tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau tunggu saja Hyung? Di dalam tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau, karena aku harus pergi ke kampus sebentar."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menunggu disini saja. Kau pergilah, aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya."

Sungjin mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu, Hyung."

Sungjin masuk kembali ke dalam mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya, dan bergegas keluar untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

"Hyung, masuk saja ke dalam. Duduk di sofa akan membuatmu lebih nyaman, sepertinya kau kurang tidur. Aku pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekenanya, mengawasi mobil Sungjin keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah saja, keluarga Lee sama sekali tidak menaruh kebencian balik padanya karena sudah menyakiti putra mereka.

Hanya Sungmin yang masih sulit menerimanya. Kyuhyun mengerti, kesalahannya sangat besar dan tidak mudah dimaafkan. Ia merasa pantas jika sekarang Sungmin berbalik membencinya. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menemui namja itu.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, perasaannya, Kyuhyun merasa sangat menginginkan eksistensi Sungmin bersamanya. Saat Sungmin meninggalkannya di Donggwang beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun merasa takut. Itu pertama kalinya ia merasa ditinggalkan. Yeah, siapa yang tidak kabur melihat orang yang menyakitimu tiba-tiba muncul?

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sudah tiga malam ia tidak tidur dengan benar, hanya karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menghilang pagi itu. Kyuhyun melirik ke pintu rumah keluarga Lee. Ia mempertimbangkan saran Sungjin tadi, sepertinya ia membutuhkan tempat untuk berbaring sejenak. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu Sungmin bangun dan ia akan mencoba menemuinya lagi.

Baru saja Kyuhyun melangkah di ambang pintu rumah megah itu, sosok Sungmin muncul, melangkah menuju pintu ke arahnya. Kyuhyun terpaku, begitu pula Sungmin yang baru menyadari sosok Kyuhyun ternyata masih ada di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Ia duduk terpekur di tepi ranjangnya. Sejak adiknya berpamitan padanya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin masih belum merubah posisinya. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tetapi ojeknya hanya satu orang. Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandinya. Berniat menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu mungkin ia bisa menyibukkan diri di dapur membuat sesuatu untuk sarapannya. Sang eomma sedang tak ada di rumah, maka siapa lagi yang menyiapkan makanan jika bukan dirinya sendiri? Sungjin sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan soal memasak.

Ketika kakinya selesai menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Sungmin mengernyit. Pintu rumahnya terbuka, apa Sungjin tidak menutupnya tadi? Dasar anak itu.

Sungmin melangkah ke arah pintu, bermaksud menutupnya. Tetapi ia terkejut bukan main, karena sosok Kyuhyun ada di sana, hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sungmin urung melanjutkan langkahnya, tatapannya terkunci pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya juga tidak menyangka akan melihat dirinya.

Sungmin tergagap, ingin sekali ia kabur dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tidak punya alasan untuk pergi, jika ia langsung berbalik maka Kyuhyun akan semakin menganggapnya pecundang yang melarikan diri dari masalah. Namun…persetan dengan semuanya! Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

Ia mundur perlahan dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan langkah-lengkah cepat. Kyuhyun mengejarnya, ia tahu itu. Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menyusulnya di belakang membuat Sungmin panik sendiri, ia merasa seperti dikejar penjahat di rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah!"

Tangan Sungmin baru mencapai pegangan tangga, tetapi tangan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya. Menariknya mundur dalam dekapan erat dan pegangan tangga terlepas dari tangannya. Sungmin tercekat merasakan kedua lengan kokoh Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dari belakang, membuat punggungnya menempel rapat pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, _please_… Biarkan dulu seperti ini sebentar… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji…"

Sungmin terengah, terlebih saat Kyuhyun menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajah di bahunya. Nafas panas Kyuhyun berhembus menerpa lehernya, karena Sungmin masih menggunakan kaus tipis yang dipakainya tidur tadi malam. Hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin tidak nyaman, ia mulai meronta agar Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Tetapi aneh… panas nafas Kyuhyun terasa tidak biasa. Tangannya yang mengurung tubuh Sungmin juga suhunya melebihi normal. Sungmin mencoba menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya dan tersentak merasakan tangan berkulit pucat itu sangat panas.

"K-Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin mencoba memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tenggelam di bahunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya susah payah, karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Kumohon, Sungmin, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar…"

Suara parau Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercekat. Dan apa tadi? Kyuhyun memohon padanya? Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa kebencian Kyuhyun padanya sudah lenyap tanpa bekas?

Namja manis itu mengernyit saat merasakan beban tubuh Kyuhyun pada punggungnya semakin bertambah. Sungmin berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya, ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak berhasil.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Suara Kyuhyun yang parau terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Sungmin. Selanjutnya pemuda itu terkesiap karena tubuh Kyuhyun limbung, bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam rapat, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku pulang…"

Sungjin kembali dua jam kemudian, dan ia tidak heran melihat mobil Kyuhyun masih terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Ia sudah mengintip ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun melalui kaca mobilnya dan sosok Kyuhyun tak ada disana. Jadi dugaannya Kyuhyun beristirahat di dalam.

Sungjin melangkah ke dapur dan mendapati kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu diatas kompor.

"Hyung, kemana Kyuhyun hyung? Apa dia tidur? Dan… apa yang kau masak? Aku lapar, Hyung…"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan sesuatu yang dimasaknya.

"Bicara satu-satu, Jin-ah… Aku bingung mau menjawab yang mana."

Sungmin berdecak dan menatap adiknya yang sedang meneguk minuman dingin di depan kulkas. Adiknya itu hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Pertama, ya, dia sedang tidur. Tubuhnya demam tinggi. Aku sedang memasak bubur untuknya. Kalau kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan kimbap untukmu."

"Kyuhyun hyung? Demam?"

Sungmin mengangguk nyaris tidak kentara, sekarang ia sibuk dengan bubur yang sedang dituangnya ke mangkuk.

Sungjin menaruh botol minumannya dan membanting pintu kulkas menutup. Ia melangkah mendekati kakaknya.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan sepeduli ini pada calon suamimu itu. Berhari-hari menolak bertemu dengannya, sekarang kau mau mengurus Kyuhyun hyung yang sedang sakit?"

Senyum Sungjin melebar melihat raut cemberut hyungnya. Lampu dapur membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan yang sangat samar di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Berhenti berkata dia adalah calon suamiku."

"Lho, memang benar 'kan?"

Sungmin menaruh mangkuk yang sekarang berisi bubur buatannya ke atas nampan, bersama segelas susu, segelas air, dan obat demam untuk Kyuhyun. Memilih mengabaikan kata-kata Sungjin barusan.

Sungjin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan dan mulai menyumpiti kimbap jatah makannya. Baru satu kunyahan, dirasakannya Sungmin menarik lengan kemejanya. Sungjin menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bantu aku membukakan pintu kamar tamu."

Sungmin menunjuk nampan yang kini berada di pegangan kedua tangannya dengan dagunya, memberitahu Sungjin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membuka pintu sendirian.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun… Bangun, kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu."

Sungmin mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan setelah menaruh nampan berisi makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda terganggu, tetapi ia tidak terbangun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sabar. Ia kembali mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun, kali ini disertai beberapa tepukan di pipinya.

"Kyuhyun."

Perlahan, walau terlihat sangat enggan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia menyipit, berusaha membuat pandangannya agar lebih jelas. Wajah Sungmin terlihat dalam pandangannya. Ia tersenyum samar mendapati Sungmin masih ada bersamanya.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang memandanginya. Ia membuka tutup mangkuk bubur Kyuhyun.

"Makan buburmu selagi masih hangat, setelah itu obatnya."

Selesai berkata begitu Sungmin bermaksud beranjak. Hendak keluar kamar tamu yang ditempati Kyuhyun, ia masih tidak bisa berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya tertahan. Ia jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang sekarang, karena Kyuhyun yang menarik pinggangnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat Kyuhyun malah semakin erat mendekap pinggangnya, namja itu membenamkan kepalanya di perut Sungmin.

"Lepas, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras kepala.

"Jika aku melepasmu kau akan pergi lagi. Kumohon, Min, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Suara Kyuhyun teredam karena namja itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Sungmin, tetapi kata-katanya cukup untuk didengar Sungmin. Namja manis itu menatap helaian coklat gelap yang masih menempeli perutnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, kau harus makan sekarang."

Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersandar nyaman di perut Sungmin dengan kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan penerus Sendbill itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sungmin."

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun kembali terlelap.

'_Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Lee Sungmin, sebelum kau memaafkan aku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk semuanya.'_

Kyuhyun mencium samar perut Sungmin dan menyamankan dirinya sebelum kembali terlelap, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedikit pun.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku—eoh?"

Sungjin sedang melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar tamu yang ditempati Kyuhyun, bermaksud memanggil Sungmin karena ternyata jatah makannya tidak mencukupi untuk rasa laparnya. Tetapi saat ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam, ia mendapati pemandangan itu.

Penasaran dan merasa ingin lebih tahu lagi, Sungjin melangkah masuk.

Kakaknya itu hanya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan kepala di pangkuan dan memeluk erat perutnya. Sungmin duduk dengan canggung dalam posisi itu, berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pulas dan nyaman.

"Hyung… bisakah ini kusebut kemajuan?"

"Dia yang memelukku, bukan aku yang menawarkan diri. Tangannya tak mau lepas barang sedikit saja. Aku pegal, aish."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tidak usah sok sungkan dengannya, dia itu calon suamimu."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin menanggapi omongan adiknya.

"Dia benar-benar menyesal, Hyung, kau perlu tahu itu."

"Sebenarnya siapa kakakmu, huh? Kenapa kau jadi membelanya?!"

Sungjin mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Hyung, tentu saja kau kakakku. Lagipula aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Tatap matanya, Hyung, kau akan menemukan penyesalannya disana."

Sungmin berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Ia menunduk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di perutnya.

"Aku mau ke kamar, Hyung. Kalau kau pegal, ikut tidur saja disampingnya, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia tiba-tiba sibuk dengan selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, kau bahkan mengalihkan perhatianmu padanya. Hyung, kau benar-benar masih mencintainya."

'_Entahlah, antara ya dan tidak. Apakah aku yang terlalu takut menghadapinya? Mungkin dia memang sudah menyesal, tetapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakan tatapan penuh bencinya padaku. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang.'_

.

.

.

Hal yang disadari Sungmin kemudian adalah ketika dia mengerjapkan matanya, dia mendapati dirinya sudah berbaring diatas ranjang, ranjang yang sama yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Ia tercekat melihat Kyuhyun yang membaringkan kepala diatas dadanya, dan pelukan eratnya itu. Wajah namja jangkung itu menghadap tepat ke arahnya, memandanginya.

Kyuhyun sudah terjaga lebih dulu, ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin terbangun. Sementara yang ditatap bingung sendiri, sekaligus malu. Mengapa jadi ia yang tertidur disini?

Sungmin tidak bisa bangun dari posisinya, karena Kyuhyun yang berbaring diatas setengah badannya.

"Menyingkirlah, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa bangun."

Kyuhyun masih menggeleng keras kepala seperti tadi. "Aku tidak mau."

Sungmin melirik senampan makanan di atas nakas yang dibawanya sedari tadi. "Kau belum makan juga?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Yang kubutuhkan hanya tidur dan…bertemu denganmu. Itu sudah menjadi obat untukku."

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, bangunlah."

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku dan menolak bertemu denganku lagi."

Sungmin mendesah, setengah kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku menolak bertemu denganmu."

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah, senyum samarnya terlihat sendu.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin memberanikan diri melihat ke dalam kedua mata kelam Kyuhyun. Hatinya sudah berjaga-jaga kalau saja ia masih melihat kilat kebencian yang nyata disana. Tetapi yang dilihatnya malah membuat Sungmin tertegun. _Onyx _kelam yang biasanya tajam menusuk itu kini seperti kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Mata itu memandangnya balik dengan pandangan memohon yang terlihat sangat dalam. Seperti ada banyak penderitaan disana.

"Apa kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring sesaat. "Menurutmu?"

Tanpa sadar tangan Sungmin terulur, menyentuh setiap bagian wajah yang sedang berbaring di dadanya itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan halus Sungmin, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin dulu. Bahkan ia sampai membunuh calon anaknya sendiri, oh Tuhan!

Perasaannya sesak mengingat calon anaknya yang pernah mencoba hidup di perut Sungmin. Ia mencengkeram kaus Sungmin, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas mengingat semua kesalahannya.

"Kyuhyun…"

"…"

"Kau menangis…?"

"…"

Sungmin merasakan kausnya basah, tembus hingga ke kulit dadanya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya lagi disana, tidak menyahuti perkataan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, sudah menyakitimu…"

Sungmin terenyuh mendengar suara bergetar itu. Matanya juga berair sekarang. Tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun, dengan segera Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. Meremasnya pelan, memberitahu Sungmin agar jangan melepasnya.

"Kumohon, Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku…"

"…"

"Aku…benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau sedang mengandung…"

"…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Sungmin memang terlalu baik, dan ia begitu membencinya dulu. Bodoh sekali.

Lama keduanya terdiam, terhanyut oleh peraaan masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa di luar, Sungjin dan orangtuanya baru saja melihat diam-diam keadaan di kamar itu.

"Benar 'kan Appa? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka."

Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk. "Kuharap Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menyesal, dan mulai menerima Sungmin."

"Aniyo, seharusnya Min hyung yang mulai menerima Kyuhyun hyung setelah ini. Belakangan ini keadaannya berbalik, Appa."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Jangan diganggu."

"Aish, Eomma! Aku mau lihat Kyuhyun hyung mencium Min hyung, pasti setelah ini mereka berciuman 'kan? Aw, appo!"

Sungjin hanya meringis saat Eommanya menarik telinganya, dan terpaksa ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Eommanya. Menjauhi kamar tamu yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aku seperti akan kehilangan dua kali. Pertama, dulu saat Qian meninggalkanku. Sakit, tetapi ternyata lebih sakit saat kau meninggalkanku kemarin. Aku…sangat frustasi, tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu saja."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk di atas perut Sungmin. Namja itu masih tidak mau beranjak sedikit pun dari tubuh Sungmin. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menempelkannya di pipinya sendiri.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tatapan mereka beradu, saling menyelami satu sama lain. Kyuhyun baru menyadari, jika Sungmin seindah ini. Dan ia… terpesona.

"Apa tawaranku masih berlaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Soal apa?"

"Menikah."

Kyuhyun memandang cermat ekspresi Sungmin. Satu lagi yang baru ia sadari juga, ekspresi berpikir Sungmin itu…terlalu menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa namja dewasa memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Itu lebih cocok di wajah anak berusia lima tahun.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku masih butuh waktu untuk i—tu… Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin menggeliat saat Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menyibak kaus yang digunakan Sungmin sehingga kulit perutnya yang putih mulus itu terlihat.

Bekas luka yang dulu ditimbulkan olehnya memang sudah hilang tak berbekas. Tetapi Kyuhyun paham, Sungmin pasti masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan luka di hatinya. Jadi Kyuhyun bertekad, bahwa ia sendiri yang akan menyembuhkannya. Sungmin benar, seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari dulu. Bersikap _gentle_ dan tidak melarikan diri.

Kepala Kyuhyun merunduk lagi dan bibirnya menempel di permukaan perut datar Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersumpah, tidak akan pernah lagi ia menyakiti tempat calon anaknya tumbuh nanti. Apalagi menyakiti orang yang akan mengandung anaknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membisikkan sumpahnya di dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin menggeliat, sedikit geli saat bibir dan ujung hidung Kyuhyun menggesek perutnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, berapa lama pun kau butuh waktu untuk menerimaku lagi. Tapi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan mengacuhkanku, jangan menolak bertemu denganku, jangan menganggapku seolah tak ada, jang—"

Kyuhyun diam saat salah satu telapak tangan Sungmin menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau sangat berubah ya sekarang."

Sungmin mengulas senyum tipisnya, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tertegun beberapa saat lamanya, kemudian ia tersadar.

"Ya…aku berubah, karena aku sudah…jatuh cinta padamu."

Semburat kemerahan samar terlihat di wajah Sungmin. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha tak memandang Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi nyamannya sejak tadi—perut Sungmin. Ia mulai bergerak sedikit lebih ke atas, matanya tertuju pada leher Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk dan mengecup kulit leher putih itu pelan. Sungmin tersentak kaget dan belum sempat ia protes, Kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibirnya.

Ciumannya lembut, membuat Sungmin lupa jika Kyuhyun pernah menyakitinya juga disana. Tidak lama, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kagumnya yang meluap-luap.

"Aku jatuh cinta, aku tidak pernah tahu jika mencintaimu akan seindah ini rasanya. Aku bodoh sekali ya…"

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa, ia sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang meningkat. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun kembali menciumi lehernya, dan kali ini disertai hisapan-hisapan lembut.

"Kyuhhyunnn… Kurasa tadi aku bilang aku butuh waktu… Ahh…"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menciumi bekas gigitan giginya di leher Sungmin.

"Aku hanya menandaimu, agar semua orang tahu kau sudah ada yang punya."

"Aku tidak….ugh mau… Lepas…"

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ingatlah, kau sedang sakit 'kan? Kau bahkan belum makan sama sekali."

"Aku sudah merasa sembuh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat 'tandanya' nyata berwarna di leher putih Sungmin. Dan kali ini ia membiarkan Sungmin mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia kembali terbaring di ranjang.

"Aku akan menghangatkan buburmu dulu."

"Segera kembali kesini."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk gugup. Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Astaga, sepertinya ia mulai kembali mencintai namja jangkung itu.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Saya datang menumpuk hutang ^^v Maaf, bukannya update yang lain tapi malah bikin cerita baru. Ini About Love sekuel, kalo bisa dibilang. Draft ini udah ada sejak lama, dan satu-satunya yang tersisa di flashdisk saya. Semua draft tulisan saya hilang, jadi maaf kalau update ff terutama yang yaoi/bl agak lama. Karena saya harus ngetik ulang 'kan.**

**Tinggalkan jejak ya, saya butuh tanggapan kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau review di About Love, saya ngga nyangka ff amburadul seperti itu dapat tanggapan yang bagus. Karena melihat beberapa kurang puas dengan endingnya, dan saya juga sudah mempersiapkan next story-nya, jadilah ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan lagi #deepbow**


End file.
